Demons
by Musical Jerina
Summary: Fabian turns into a horrible boyfriend, so Nina leaves him... for someone else. Mara turns into a wild child... and leaves Jerome. Alfie is being... serious. Slowly, some of the Anubis students are changing... into horrible nightmares. With a new mystery, part of Sibuna under a mysterious influence, and part of her sheltered past coming back to haunt her, Nina's got her hands full.
1. House of Arriving

_Author's Note:_

_Hi, I'm Musical Jerina. I am a House of Anubis-aholic; House of Anubis is my drug. Especially Jerina. So yeah, this is a Jerina story. Even if you don't like Jerina, please give my story a chance._

_Peace3,_

_x Musical Jerina_

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I stepped out of the taxi cab that brought me from the airport into the fresh, cool air of England. I looked up at Anubis House; praying that when I got inside, Amber wouldn't strangle me in a bear hug. The driver (his name tag said Ferdinand) handed me one of my two suitcases. I took it, and slung a back-pack over my shoulder. Ferdinand took the other suitcase and my over-night bag. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A smallish girl with long brownish blond hair answered the door.

"Um, hi… who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Poppy Clarke! What's your name?" Poppy Clarke said.

"I'm Nina Martin. Are you Jerome's sister?"

"Yeah… so you're the famous Nina. Jerome's right, you are-", Poppy started to say with a smile. Jerome appeared at the door looking horrified.

"Poppy, go back inside. Now," Jerome said, shoving Poppy aside.

"Hey, Jerome, how was your holiday?" I asked, putting emphasis on the British word.

"Oh, fine. How was yours?" He asked.

"It was okay. Gran is still sick, so I stayed with my cousin's ex-wife," I said.

"Um, let me take some of your bags," He said. Was he… nervous?

"Oh, thanks," I said.

Jerome took the bags that Ferdinand was carrying.

I paid Ferdinand, and walked into Anubis house with Jerome. We walked up to my. Jerome set my stuff on one of the two beds.

"So, how are you and Fabian doing?" Jerome asked out of the blue.

"Um, not great… we kind of broke up…" I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, he tried to force me to stay here for summer, instead of going home to see my Gran…" I said.

"Nina, when you say force…" Jerome trailed off. I put my hand over my mouth and started to cry quietly.

"He threatened to break up with me, to go out with Joy. He said that I was his and only his, that if I loved him I would stay because 'he was the only one I needed'" I explained.

"I'm sorry," He said. "Mara and I broke up too. She said that she didn't feel anything for me anymore,"

"I'm sorry," I said, rubbing his arm. Jerome gently caught my hand in his, pulled me closer, and kissed me.


	2. House of Threats

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

"_This is me, and Jerome, and me, and Jerome. I feel so… safe…" _I thought.

We pulled apart.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should…" Jerome said quickly as he exited my room.

"_What. Just. Happened! I kissed Jerome. I kissed Jerome. I kissed Jerome. I KISSED JEROME. Or Jerome kissed me. Oh my God. I should have pulled away. I need to find him and talk to him and set everything straight. Or tell him I like him. Whichever works…" I thought._

0000000

Where'd Jerome go? He wasn't in his room, or the bathroom, or the kitchen, or anywhere. I couldn't take it anymore. I went into the Laundry Room and sat down. Then I broke down and started crying.

0000000

Jerome's POV

After I kissed Nina, I ran out of the house and into the woods. I knew Poppy and Dad had gone back to his house for lunch. And I needed to talk to Poppy. After all, she'd had more boyfriends than I'd girlfriends. As soon as I got to Dad's house, I ran upstairs to Poppy's room where she stayed when she was at home and not at Liverpool International. I slapped at the door. Poppy opened it, looking bewildered.

"What is it Gerbil? I'm packing," She said.

"I need help with love," I said.

"Come on in. I'll be right with you," Poppy said professionally.

"Look, Poopy, I'm serious. I kissed Nina," I said in a rush as I sat down.

"Aw, really? That's fantastic!" She chirped.

"No, no, no, it was not fantastic. Disaster. Huge disaster. Think like Titanic?"

"Okay, so what do you need my help with?"

"After I kissed her, I sortofranaway?" I said in a rush.

"Wrong move, Gerbil. She'll hate you!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I know. But how do I fix it?"  
"Arrange a fancy picnic. Tell her it's a surprise. Then, at the picnic, ask Nina on another date to a movie on Saturday. Alright?" She said.

"Okay, I can do that," I said. "Thanks Poopy!" I gave her a hug, catching her off guard.

"Love you Gerbil," She said hugging me.

"Love you too,"

0000000

Unknown's POV

I stared at the person in the picture. Tall, light brown hair, green eyes_. "This woman is my mother,"_ I thought._ "She is the one who I believed to be dead all these years. All 15 years I've been alive. She's alive, as must my sister be. My sister… my twin sister must know where my mother is. That twin should die! I deserve to live a cushioned, care-free life. Not her." _Hear that, Nina Marie Martin? I'm coming for you next. And then, I'll have my mother, and you'll be dead.


	3. House of Author's Note 1

Hey,

MJ here! No, sorry, there's no new chapter yet. I'm kinda stuck on where to go with this story. PM me or review with ideas, if ya got any. You'll get credit if I use your idea. But my laptop is five years old and prone to excessive crashing, so I might not be able to update for a while. Also, I'm not that good in math, and I might get my laptop taken away when report cards come out. If my computer gets taken away then I'll put out another Author's Note.

Internet hugs, space rainbows, and rhinoceroses,

-MJ


End file.
